Bionic's Doctor
by Mandy Mish
Summary: Mackenzie Wade is a 14 years old genius. She is the daughter of Donald Davenport's head of scientist. The only thing the nobody knows about her is that she is also a intern on Davenport's lab and the only on who knows how to work the bionic's chips. Now she has to deal with school, keeping their bionics a secret and keep them safe. With the help of her chosen family, of course.


**_I do NOT own Lab Rats or any of it's characters. All their rights belongs do Disney/Disney XD. I do, however, own Mackenzie. I also intend to right a few chapters of my own that will have nothing to do with the episodes. In that case, I will be owing the plot and letting you guys know that the chapter is mine. If there's no note about the plot being original, them it also belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy._**

Mr. Davenport open the door whilst carrying his new wife bridal style as the two kids walk annoyed behind them.

\- Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport! - He says entering the living home with the woman in his arms and twirling her around.

\- Why, thank you, Mr. Davenport. - She answers looking lovingly into his eyes.

\- Absolutely, Mrs. Davenport. - He says back making her giggle and lean in to give her a kiss.

In that moment Leo and Mackenzie entered the room holding all the stuff the loving "just-married" couple couldn't.

\- We get it… You got married. - Mackenzie said letting Tasha's bags fall on the floor.

\- It's getting old. - Leo agreed doing the same and Mr. Davenport put his wife back on her feet.

Leo looked around the living room amused and Mackenzie shook her head at the boy.

\- WOW! - The boy said to Mr. Davenport - You got this big house just from inventing things? - The older man by nodded his head at the kid. - Way to go, mom. That's a husband.

Mackenzie let a little giggle escape her mouth and went to the kitchen while the others entertained themselves with "Davenport Industries' first completely interactive 3D TV!" or whatever that egocentric man named that thing anyways.

After a couple of minutes the peace upstairs was disturbed by a loud scream coming from below the house. It sounded like three different people screaming. That made Mackenzie put down her glass of water and look at Mr. Davenport. Than another scream made it's way upstairs. The girl assumed it was Leo's scream and without a through ran to the elevator with Mr. Davenport and Tasha right behind her.

Mackenzie's POV

As we entered the underground Lab, faces starts to fall. Leo was caged against the controller base of the Lab by Adam, Bree and Chase, and screaming for his mother. He ran to Tasha as soon as we got in his eye sight.

\- Who are they? - Tasha asked pointing to the three other kids.

Mr. Davenport looks at me for help, but all I can do is shrug in response.

\- Uh… They, uh, are… - He looks back at me and then at the other three. - A boy band I've been working with, um, and the twist is… one of 'em's a girl.

I point at Bree with a smile as she does the same leaning a bit forward. Mr. Davenport sighs seeing the look Tasha gives him.

\- All right, they are part of a secret I've been developing… Genetically Engineered Superhuman Siblings. - And than he does a weird thing he does when he's exited.

I zoned out of the conversation at that point. I already knew the story, way too well. Mr. Davenport made the bionic kids so that when the jog is too much for human power, they can do it with the blink of a eye. Literally.

You see, each of them got some sort of "super power" or "ability". Bree has super speed, so she can pass by and no one even see her. They feel the air, but they don't see. Adam has super strength. And Chase is build to be the smartest person alive.

I'm brought back at earth when Tasha mentions my name.

\- So… Mackenzie is not your daughter? - She points at me and I give her a little smile.

\- No, I'm not. I'm one of his scientist's daughter.

\- Her father is also my best friend and that's why she stays with me while he's on the field. - Mr. Davenport put his hand on my shoulder and I see Adam sending me a smile. - She is also a genius and the only one besides me that knows how to deal with the bionics.

\- How long has her father been on the field? - Leo asks looking at me with his arms crossed.

\- Almost three years now. - I answer shifting my weight on my feet. - I could've gone with him, but… I didn't want to leave. And besides, I work with Mr. Davenport. I couldn't just leave. When he is not around, I have to be here in case anything goes haywire with the three of them.

\- Wait a minute… - Tasha looked at Davenport with a frown. - Donald, you let a 14 years old work with you at the Lab?

\- Honey, she's no ordinary 14 years old. She graduated High School when she was only 12. She has been working at the Lab since then. - He answered walking towards her.

\- Well, that explain why I've never seen her at school. - Leo said staring at me and I just nod in agreement.

After many explanations, Tasha finally understood why the bionics had to be a secret. I don't think she was cool with the idea yet, but she was on her way to it.

The next day Mr. Davenport let's Leo watch the early training at the Lab.

\- Okay, Chase. Enemy grenade, three o'clock! - Mr. Davenport throws a ball at Chase, which he defends from with his force field, while I check his bionic vitals at the mother board.

Mr. Davenport came with Chase to see if everything was normal.

\- Everything seems right. Reflexes are normal. Vitals are working perfectly. Everything is how it's supposed to be. - I say turning to them.

\- Okay, you guys take the rest of the day of. - He said as I tuned the motherboard off and followed him to the doors. - I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference - because I'm awesome -, I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna go get waxed. - He looks at our face and then looks away. - Don't judge me.

\- Too late. - I said watching him get out. - Well, I'll be in my room working… For the man who is going to get waxed. Maybe I should have gone with dad, after all.

I leave the Lab and walk past Tasha in the living room. She is reading some kind of cooking book.

\- Hey, honey, think maybe later you wanna help me with lunch? - She ask in a motherly way.

\- Sure. Do you need anything now? - I say sitting at the arm of the couch. - 'Cause I was planning on getting some work done, but I can do it later.

\- No, you can go and be a genius. I'll call you when I need help. - She smiled at me before going back to her book.

\- Okay. See you later, than.


End file.
